A Shinigami Love Story
by mooshoojr
Summary: Grell x William


Grell was at his usual hobby, bugging William again. Will was cold... just the way Grell liked him.

Will sighed annoyedly. He had grown tired of Grell's antics. "Grell, don't you have work to do?"

"But... I don't want to leave you!" Grell whined. "Please don't make me do work!"

"You have a job as a Shinigami. You must collect souls."

"But, William..."

"No buts, Grell."

"A hug first?" Grell asked.

"Why would I hug _you?"_

"Because you want me to get my work done?"

William sighed. "Fine..."

Grell ran over and hugged William. "Yay!" Grell nuzzled Will's neck.

"Now get to work." William ordered.

Grell didn't let go. He got to hug Will and he wanted it to last. "Not yet." He said.

"Not too much longer."

Grell finally let go. He smiled his sharp tooth smile at William. Then, he kissed his cheek.

William fell over in shock. "W-what was that?"

"A kiss..." Grell replied. "Perhaps it wasn't good enough..."

William blushed. "J-just get going..."

"Fine..." Grell skipped off, then stopped. "Expect a surprise when I return... William..."

William shuddered and went to fill out paperwork.

~LATER~

Grell returned, tired. He looked for William to tell him that the surprise might have to be delayed.

William was finishing up the last of his paperwork.

"Will... I have something to tell you..."

William looked up from his desk. "What is it, Grell?" William asked.

"The surprise will have to wait..." Grell said. "I'm too tired.."

William pushed his glasses up. "What is the surprise, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's a... surprise." Grell replied. "If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise, you know."

"I must be off then." William said as he stood up, carrying his paperwork under his arm.

Grell went to lay down, then he realized... why not follow his most favorite person? So, there he went, following William.

William got his paperwork filed. "Finally, I get a break..." He said with a content sigh.

Grell stalked him all the way to the room.

William kicked off his shoes and laid down on his bed. William looked at Grell. "What now, Grell?"

Grell sat next to him. "Is it okay if I stay here a while?"

"No."

"Please, William? I need someone to talk to..."

"No. I finally get a break, and I want to lay down..."

Grell laid next to him. "Is this better?"

"No!" William shouted.

Grell wrapped his arms around Will's waist. "How's this?"

"Grell, let go.."

"I don't think I will..."

William punched Grell in the stomach.

"Ow! William! Why do you keep hurting me?"

"I told you to get out!" William said furiously.

"I don't want to leave you!"

"Well I want to get some sleep! Can't you understand that?"

Grell was almost in tears. "But... b-but..."

"No buts..." William said.

Grell let a tear fall. He secretly hoped this would get him some sympathy... or more.

"Maybe you should just go, Grell..." William said, his voice softening.

"William..."

"Just go, Grell.. I need some time to cool down..."

Grell didn't let go. "William..."

"What now?"

"I don't want to go..."

"I don't want to yell at you again, Grell."

"I don't want to go.."

"Grell.." William fixed his glasses.

"I'm not going..."

William pushed Grell out the door, slammed it, and locked it.

Grell started crying. "William..."

William sat alone on his bed thinking. 'I can't believe I lost my temper like that...'

"William... please..."

William stared at his hands, ignoring Grell.

"William... let me in... please..." Grell begged. "Please..."

William stood up and unlocked the door. When he opened the door, he hugged Grell. "I apologize for yelling at you like that.."

Grell, kind of, blushed.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Give me one reason I should..."

William didn't say anything. He just kissed Grell on the lips.

Grell really blushed this time. Once, William pulled away, Grell's face was almost all red... which if Grell were looking in a mirror right now, he would love. "W-William...!"

It was then that William did something nobody would ever expect him to do. He smiled. (O.O)

"Y-y-y-you... smiled...?" Grell was shocked.

"Is there a problem with that?" William asked.

"N-n-n-n-n-no... Not at all..."

"Would you like to come in. Grell?" William asked politely.

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE! YOU'RE ACTUALLY INVITING ME IN?" Grell asked. "WHAT? DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD OR SOMETHING?"

William looked confused. "So you don't want to come in?"

"WILL YOU JUST ANSWER, WILLIAM?"

"No I did not hit my head."

"Okay... maybe this is a dream then?"

William pulled Grell inside. "Get in here. I need someone to talk to."

"Well, now... do you?"

"Yes." William said.

"First..."

"First wha-" William began/ Grell kissed him, cutting him off.

William fell over, blushing. "And second..." Grell said, leaning on Will, giving him another kiss.

William pulled away. "G-grell..."

"You're... blushing...?"

"Yes..." William said, turning away.

"Awww..." Grell kissed his cheek.


End file.
